Dead World Scrapping
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: Yamada survived being kicked off the bus and now finds himself travelling with a strange figure with a camera and a weird thing that seems to live inside them. Besides not knowing if he'll see another day or what gender the figure even is. Will Yamada and the figure survive the zombie apocalypse? What other secrets is this figure hiding?
1. Chapter 1

Dead World Scrapbook; Chapter One: Picture Keeper

A snapping sound echoes down the empty road. Cars stern put across the littered road of blood and disarray. Power-lines down, windows broken, shattered pieces seen for miles; it was the end of the world. Rain poured down

Adjusting the wide angle lens of the camera, the figure zoomed in as the swaying; moaning body limped around, joined by equally ghoulish moans. As what they could tell was a male, or what was once a male, now decaying and disfigured joined more of its kind. Pressing down on the button, the shutter snapped taking the candid shoots. With one final click, the photographer stood from their position on the bloodstained ground, the steady rain watching away the residue from there blue jacket. As they were about to turn when suddenly a sound caught their attention, the yelling seemed to be coming closer. Turning around abruptly, they came upon the sight of someone coming down the street.

Hot on his trail was a group of the decaying flesh and bone right behind him, hungry for his flesh and blood. Taking a moment, the figure began taking a few photos of the chase.

The male was out of breath, but he knew he had to keep running or he was sure as dead. He couldn't believe they would just leave him out by himself, abandon him to die just because he was worried about his family. He hoped they all died, eaten by the monster they had left him too. Tears welled in his eyes, not watching where he was going he suddenly gasped as his foot was caught on a down poll sending him crashing to the ground sending water splashing in different directions.

As he sat up recuperating, his eyes widened as he came face to face with a horde of them…with tears in his eyes he knew he was going to die. He closed his eyes ready to be killed, his was so tired, and then everything went black.

Was he dead? Did those things tear him apart and now he was in the afterlife. As his vision started to recover he saw what looked like some kind of giant black blood.

"Hey if this guys dead can I eat him?" a tiny voice said, it was rather high pitched

"I don't know, eating people is wrong…sometimes" another voice said, it was quieter than the other

"Oh come on, why save him than!? A waist of perfectly good food!" the other voice said as the other person groaned.

"Wha-what happened" he groaned placing a hand on his forehead, "Ya see, he woke up, now I can't eat him" the voice sounded more irritated. The boy blinked for a second as the blob came into place and he came into sight of two small, yet round and bouncy eyes. After staring for a second the male shot up, ultimately hitting the black blob with his forehead.

Rubbing his head from the force, the male looked back to see the tiny thing groaning and holding its face,

"What the hell you idiot! Is that the way to treat someone for saving you; I knew we should have let those things eat him! But no you just had to save him!" he berated as a red line formed on his face from the impact of the headbutt.

'What is that thing' he looked wide eyed as the grumpy black thing in front of him, it was chibi size, with a large yellow star on his face, and two blue ping-pong sized eyes and stars for pupils.

"Soulless I think your scaring him" a voice said as the blob just continued to throw a tantrum, flailing his arms. Looking behind the 'thing' the male could see a person sitting, back towards them with a trail of black from the thing connected. He could make out a white dress shirt and short blue hair.

"Why the hell should I care! He hit me in the face!" he yelled a vain forming on his face, turning around the boy now saw the others face. They had fairly nice skin, tan, but not to tan, weirdly they had one blue eye and one yellow eye.

"Wh-who are you?" he asked nervously as the person just looked at him, "My name is Starr" they said simply, "I think you already met Soulless" they groaned as they small chibi rested on their head.

"So…um…who are you?" they asked as Yamada silently swallowed nervousness present in his throat, "My name is Yamada! Thank you for saving me!" the bowed to the other who continued to hold a monotonous expression.

The little chibi giggled, "So brat how the hell did you end up being chased by those flesh craving things?" the chibi Soulless asked as Yamada suddenly rose at the question, his hands gripping the fabric of his pants as he remembered how he came to be forcibly removed from the bus just because he wanted to find his family. Abandoned to die by his so called 'sensei' and 'classmates'

"I hope they all burn in hell" he mumbled bitterly

"Excuse me?" Starr said as Yamada snapped out of his hateful spite, "Um…I was just saying that I was trying to get home and find my family, but I got sighted by 'them' and ended up being chased" he lied but it didn't look like the other noticed and just nodded.

"So…um…were you being chased by them too?" he asked, he couldn't place it but something didn't seem right about him or her, he couldn't tell at this point, but the thing sitting on their head didn't exactly make the him feel at ease.

"Of course we didn't get chased!" Soulless piped in, "If you think I'm gonna die and get eaten by some undead zombie freak your dead wrong. Or atleast you would be if we hadn't saved your ass!" he yelled as Starr tried to calm him down.

"Um what exactly are you?" Yamada asked nervously, "What do you think I am?" he asked squinting, his ball like eyes.

"I don't know, a mutated wart" he said with a nervous smile, a serious of veins popped on his head as he began turning a fiery red and steam poured from his head.

"WHY YOU LITTLE RAWR!" he pounced on the boy and began pummeling him with his tiny little fist,

"You think I'm so kind of wart! I'll frocking kill you ya little prick! Should have left you to die!" he yelled as the two continued to scuffle.

Starr just sat back, not really caring about the fight, they carefully took the camera, placing the different pieces in the silver lined cases before closing them with a snap.

"Soulless we need to get moving" they said as the tussle seemed to have stopped in mid-swing, "Pfft, whatever" he said retracting himself so that he sat on top their head.

"Alright let's get out this place" he said as Starr picked up the cases and prepared to leave. Seeing the many cases, a thought came to the brown eyed boy.

"Um excuse me?" he said catching the others attention, "Um, if it's not a problem, do you think I could tag along with you guys" he said as the two looked at him

"Are you serious?" Soulless said doubtfully as the boy nodded, "Please, I don't want to go out there alone" he confessed, "And I could help you carry some of your bags" he was almost pleading now, "Please I don't to die alone, out there" he was weeping now, as tears dropped to floor.

"Oh brother…" the chibi groaned, with a sigh he leaned down a whispered something in the others ear before settling back on their head,

"Hey kid!" Soulless called, as the whimpering boy looked up, teary eyed, "Hurry up if you're coming" he said as Starr suddenly tossed some of the bags to him, "You're gonna carry that and pull your damn wait or so help me we will leave you to get killed!" he said as the boy nodded

"T-Thank you!" he smiled happily as the blob rolled his eyes, "Yeah, Yeah, just don't get in the way brat" he warned as the boy nodded quickly not wanting to upset him.

"Good, you may just live kid, you may just live" with that the little guy liquefied and disappeared. Yamada watched in both shock and surprise at what just happened.

"Are you coming or not?" Starr said as Yamada shook out of his shock and quickly got up grabbing the bags. Reaching into their shirt pocket removed something, "Here" they said tossing it to Yamada who clumsily tussled with it, but grabbed it all the same.

"Um what is it?" he asked looking down, it was a blue lanyard, with yellow stars on one side with a plastic packet hanging from it and what looked like some kind of cartoon skull with three pointing teeth,

"What is this?" he said silently, looking up he saw the other heading out of the room, "Hey…hey wait!" He said quickly putting on the lanyard, before rushing to join the other. As he left out, the door closed shut, along with his fate


	2. Chapter 2

Dead World Scrapbook; Chapter Two: Badge of the Dead

Yamada and Starr made their way through the streets of the littered city. They had been traveling for a few hours now and it was starting to get darker as the sun could be seen setting in the distance. All day they seemed to avoid them, and had stopped a few times for Starr to take pictures. He didn't know why, but he wasn't going to complain. Starr seemed calm during the situation and had treated Yamada nicely, stopping to get food or to rest. Though the thing that kept popping out of them gave him the creeps, plus it was rude and always seemed to give Starr a hard time.

"It will be night soon" he thought thinking of the creatures, "um…maybe we should find a safe place to rest for the night?' Yamada said as he watched the other snapping pictures of some sakura trees. It was silent for a minute, before the sound of the shutter clicking ceased. Starr turned to the side and was now looking at the bridge.

"Um…is something wrong?" he said, but before he could get answer Starr grabbed their bag and began sprinting off shocking Yamada.

"Ah! Wait for me! Starr!" he yelled as he gripped his bags and followed behind them. As they ran down the streets, each time he was following the other, trying to keep up and not fall over while dodging various pieces of scattered debris. As they continued their sprint they suddenly stopped, Yamada fell back at the sudden halt landing on his butt with a thud.

"Owe" he hissed, "What's wrong?" he said as look as Starr stood, back facing him. Looking in front of them he could see what the other was staring at. They were standing in front of the bridge that led across the river and out of the city. The seen was complete chaos, people, old and young trying to get across, pushing and shoving as police officers tried to keep everyone calm. The road was filled with cars and people trying desperately to escape 'them' and save wither themselves or their families.

"This…this is terrible" he said looking at all the people he thought of his parents and wondered if they were even alive.

"We need to get to the other side of the bridge" Starr said simply as Yamada snapped out of his thoughts as he stood up suddenly.

"I-I don't know, the police have barricaded it and it doesn't look like their letting people pass through" he said looking as the police were keeping people back. Yamada gulped as he heard the screams, the shouts of panic, as the officer tried to keep 'them' from attacking.

"Maybe we could go around" he said, but Starr was already moving forward, Yamada gave another sigh before picking up the cases and following after them. The bridge was a complete mob fest of panic, paranoia, fear, sadness, anger, every emotion that could be fathomed could be seen on the bridge. Woman were holding their children, men were pushing and yelling trying to escape with their families it was complete pandemonium and the police were dealing with both them and the tings on the other side.

Walking through the crowd, Yamada pushed and shoved trying to get through the crowed. Somehow he had managed to make it through, barely though, as people kept trying to hold him back.

"Man these people are crazy" he breathed though he could understand their fears, "Yamada-san" a voice called, looking up he saw Starr standing in front of him, "Um yeah?"

"I'm going to go speak to the officers up front" they said before turning abruptly, "Stay with the bags, this will only take a second" he watched as they went towards the front before disappearing into the massive crowed.

He ended up the side of the bridge on the guard rails that keep people from falling into the river. As he set against the cold metal, he watched as person after person went through the clearing area. He sighed wondering if he would have been better being eaten,

"Excuse me mister?" looking from the crowed, Yamada looked down to see a small child standing in front of him. She looked around 5 or six and she had light purple hair with held in two small pigtails. Her magenta eyes looked sad,

"Um, are you okay…little girl?" he asked as the girl sniffled, shaking her head, "I can't find…my mommy" she wept as Yamada gave a pained look pushing off the bar in order to squat down.

"It's okay, don't cry" he tried to calm her down, "I'm sure she's around here somewhere" he said looking around, "Did you lose her in the crowed?" he asked, but the girl shook her head clutching onto her teddy bear.

"I-I thought mommy might be here, but…" she looked down sadly, "But I can't find her" she wept again and looked as though she might cry.

"Well…I…" he thought for a second, "Um when my 'friend' comes back maybe we could look for your mom" he said as the girl looked up again, "Really" she sniffled as the boy nodded.

"Sure" he said softly, "I'm Yamada by the way" he introduced himself, "I Julie. Julie Yuuki"

"Well Julie, you can stay with me until we find your family" he hoped

"Thank you mister Yamada!" she beamed happily as he smiled,

"Well, I guess we should wait here until Starr-san comes back" he said sitting back against the bridge, not even a second laughter Starr was back.

"Yamada let's go" they said as Yamada stood up, "So…we can go through"

"Yes, I believe that's what I said" they said adjusting the bag on their shoulder, looking to the side blue and yellow eyes looked over to see a child, a small child at that.

"Huh? Um Starr-san, this is Julie, she was looking for her mom" he said noticing the other starring at the child, "Um, I was wondering, if it would be possible for her to come with us" he said as Starr now looked at him.

"It's not possible" they said as his heart sank at the thought of abandoning a small child, "Please Starr-san! I know it's asking a lot, but…she has no one! If we don't bring her with use she might die and…"

"No" they interrupted

"Huh?" he watched they walked passed him until they stood in front of Julie, "I meant…she can't go pass the barricades without the proper identification" they said, looking over to saw Julie was now wearing the same lanyard he had, he watched as the little girl was holding the plastic part looking at it curiously. He blinked a couple of times before small tears seem to well up in his eyes,

"Starr…"

"We should go now" Starr sighed picking their bags back up, "Right!" he nodded picking up the bags, "Come on Julie" he said holding out his hand. The small child nodded before happily grabbing Yamada's hand as they followed behind Starr. They had managed to get through the crowed and got to the front, much to the discernment of a few people.

After talking with an officer, who Yamada guessed was the police chief, he saw the steely eyed man look at him and then to Julie, who was a bit intimidated by his look, before he looked to Starr nodding. Turning a bit Starr motioned for the two to follow. Yamada nodded as he guided Julie across the barricade. After crossing, the police had to keep others back who tried to get passed.

Yamada looked back briefly, inside he felt bad for the people, they only wanted survive,

"Are you coming Yamada"

"Ah, right! Come on Julie" he said as the girl nodded and followed him as they crossed the bridge.

"Um where are we going?" he asked Starr, "I need to get more pictures" they said, "Plus since we have…extra traveling, we need to get extra supplies" they said as they continued to walk down the bridge, passing by people, stopped cars, and other things. He suddenly stopped bumping into people that blocked their path, even Starr was finding it difficult to get through with all the panicked people pushing and shoving.

"We'll never get through the crowed" he sighed as he looked at the thick crowed,

"Yes, yes, that will work thanks" looking over he watched as Starr closed their phone with a snap.

"I got us a ride" they said as Yamada blinked, surprise present on his face.

"Really? But how…who?"

"No time for questions" they said as they motioned for them to follow, "There" they pointed before sprinting toward their destination. Yamada quickly followed behind them until they reached the supposed destination.

"Is that our ride?" it looked like a motorcycle with a wide seat.

"Get on" they said putting on a helmet, before tossing one to Yamada who quickly put it on. Julie was also given one as she was placed in the middle between Starr and himself, before everyone buckled in.

"Um Starr how exactly does this thing…" before he could finish his sentence Starr started the vehicle, it hummed and a strange light seem to pour out from under the machine.

"Um Starr…?" he said nervously suddenly he felt himself wince as a climbing feeling hit him, after a moment he opened his eyes and gasped in shock. They were now a long ways up from the bridge that now lay below giving them an ample view of not only the bridge, parts of the city.

"Are…Are we flying!?" he looked down nervously as they floated there

"Wow! We're so high onii-san!" Julie said rather happily as her eyes looked in awe as Yamada sat their nervously.

Starr just sighed breathlessly before reeving the machine and soon they began moving across the air and over the bridge. Suddenly a loud banging noise caught Yamada's attention.

"What is that?" he said unable to see much down below, "There are binoculars in the side compartment" Starr said stopping to take pictures of the city a far. Looking around the compartments he found a pair of what he believed to be binoculars, bringing them over his eyes he was now able to look down at the bridge, they he may soon be regretting it.

Looking down he saw the sound coming from the guns of the police officers, as he looked over the scene he could see a group of 'them' moving down the other side of the bridge. People tried to escape as police fired trying to keep them back. People panicked, running for their lives, as some were captured and being devoured by 'them'.

Yamada had to pull away as the frenzy continued, he couldn't watch anymore. Without another word Starr reeved the machine and they were off.

After a few minutes of traveling away from the bridge, Starr landed in a clear area in the city, they landed and the transportation became silent. The three dismounted the machine; Yamada helped the girl down as Starr removed their helmet setting it down on the bike.

"I'm going to get some photos over there. You two stay with the bike" they said as the put together the camera, "There's food and water in the bag, I'll only free a few minutes" Starr said and began walking away leaving the two at the bike.

"Onii-san?" the little girl pulled on Yamada's sleeve drawing the boys attention, "Yes Julie?"

"I'm hungry, can we eat something, please" she said as Yamada nodded, he was hungry too. He began searching the bags before he found the one that contained the food. He gave Julie one of the sandwiches that were inside and a bottle of water, before taking out the same for himself.

"Thank you onii-san!" the girl smiled as Yamada smiled back as he watched the girl start eating. It was quite most of the time, Yamada took time between eating and looking out for 'them'. Julie was very attentive though, talking about her mom and her school and her favorite things.

Looking at his watch he noticed that Starr had been gone for about 30 minutes. He wondered what they were taking pictures of or even why they were taking pictures. He sighed; it was starting to get boring just waiting there.

Julie was sitting on their transportation, childishly kicking her legs as she hummed looking up at the sky. She began looking around the empty area until she spotted something in the distance. She blinked a couple of times trying to see what it was.

"Something wrong Julie?" he asked seeing the girls innocently puzzled look, suddenly the girl pointed and Yamada looked to see where she pointed and his eyes widened a bit.

Standing there was a figure with short purple hair, but a long bang framed their face. They were wearing a black halter-top with a purple trim and short ruffled black and purple skirt. She was also wearing a pair of knee length leather high heeled boots and light purple lipstick.

"Wow…she's…pretty" Yamada said absent mindedly, small blush on his face was he looked at the female in the distance. He wondered if she was lost, maybe she had gotten separated or alone. He couldn't leave her out there by herself what if one of those monsters.

"Julie, I want you to wait here" he said as the young girl just blinked, but nodded, making sure the coast was clear, he carefully but quickly made his way toward the female. Sprinting back a couple of cars and debris, the teen was only a couple of feet away from the female.

"Hey!" he called out as he neared the female; "Hey!" he called and after the second try, she seemed to hear him. Violet eyes turned to look at the sound of the voice, but relief quickly turned grief and fear as dark figures began stumbling out of the distance, decayed, ripped flesh, blood and bone revealed as they moaned and groaned.

'It was them' Yamada stood there, completely in fear as a group of them continued to advance and soon they would be in arm's length of the girl.

"Run!" he yelled as the girl stood there completely oblivious to the things coming towards her, "Run! Get away!" he repeated trying to get her to run as he pointed behind her, bringing her hand to her bang, violet eyes peered back to see the walking corpses advancing, drooling and groaning. With unfazed eyes, she turned back rather two quickly as she looked and stared right at Yamada before a smirk played on her violet lined lips.

Yamada blinked in utter confusion, suddenly he gasped as the creatures were right behind her, and she was surrounded. But soon his worry and shock, turned into complete and utter disbelief.

"What the hell?" the creatures were…going around her. It was completely unreal, they moved right around the figure, one after another of if she didn't exist.

As he watched the scene, he saw them coming closer and soon it hit him, he was right in their path. With a quick gasp he turned too quickly, tripping over his feet he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Damn it!" he groaned as he slowly sat up from the fall, hearing the groaning's he turned to land on his butt and found himself in a familiar position as the creatures were now standing over him.

"AHHHHH!" looking back he saw Julie, some of them had branched off and were now heading towards the small child.

"Onii-kun!" she cried as they neared her

He grimaced as the creature neared, he was going to die, she was going to die, and he could do nothing.

He closed his eyes waiting for the killing strike to come, but it never did. After a moment, he opened his eyes and blinked in surprise, they were now passing by him. Limping and groaning, one after another, they didn't even pay a glance at the male. He slowly stood up as they passed by him, testing it he waived a hand in front of him, yet they continued to pass by.

"Onii-kun?" his eyes snapped open, looking down he saw Julie standing down right next to him, "Julie? How did you get…passed them?" he wondered as they watched them pass by, now in shorter groups.

"I don't know" she said innocently and Yamada sighed, he was just as confused as her.

"Well now what do we have here?" a voice said, looking up the two saw the female from before.

"Y-you?" he said as he looked at the figure before him, she was pretty from a far, but she was dazzling up clothes.

"My, my, aren't you a cutie~" she smiled as Yamada blushed at the others words causing the other to giggle, "Aw your shy~"

"Um…I…um…"

"Hi!" Julie interrupted and was now standing in front of female, "Your pretty, my name is Julie!" she introduced herself.

"Aww! Aren't you just adorable" she gushed, "Nice to meet you Julie, I'm Vi-xen, Vi-xen Kajaku" she introduced herself as the other nodded.

"So who might you be cutie~" she asked as Yamada blushed and trembled a bit, "Um me…I'm, Yamada" he introduced himself rather nervously as violet eyes looked at him. The last of them had already limped away, possibly trying to find a target leaving just the three of them.

"So…uh, what are you doing out here alone?" he asked handing them a bottle of water, "Thanks" she said excepting the bottle happily, "Bye the way I'm not alone" she said

"Really?" he asked as she nodded sipping the water and nodded, "Yep, I was actually with my siblings when we got 'separated', I tried to find them and ran into you" she said as he nodded.

"So…why didn't they attack you?" he asked

"Who?"

"Those things, they just walked past you and didn't attack, why?"

"Hmm, I can't really say" she said bringing one of her legs on the bike, "But I think it has something to do with that" she said pointing to the badge he wore around his neck.

"Wait, you mean this" he took a hold of the badge as she nodded, "Yeah, I have one too" she showed them the one hanging on her slender hips earning an awe from Yamada.

"What are these?" he mumbled as Vi-xen just hummed and drank more of the water, "Can't really say, I was just told to keep it close" she explained as Yamada only sighed in utter confusion.

"Julie has a badge too!" the girl said showing her badge as Vi-xen giggled at the girls enthusiasm, "You are too cute~"

"Yamada-san" looking to the side he saw as Starr was just walking up; "I finished taking my photos here, we can move on now" they said

"Oh what a surprise~" Vi-xen said looking over at the purple headed figure,

"Vi-xen?" the other said as the other smiled happily, waiving at the other.

"Hi little Starr" they greeted, "I heard you were going to be here Starr, but I didn't think I run into you"

"You two, know each other?" Yamada asked as Vi-xen nodded, "Yep, you could say were friends~" before he knew it Yamada watched as Vi-xen gave a gripping hug to the other.

"Oh Starr-san, it's nice to see a familiar face here!" he said gripping tighter as Starr gave a rather passive look as Vi-xen just laughed playfully.

Suddenly Vi-xen felt something push against their face,

"**What the hell are you trying to suffocate me or something!?"** Soulless yelled with much aggravation as he pushed his small circular hand against the others cheek,

"Oh Soulless your still as cute as ever!" they cooed as his eye twitched, **"Oh hell no! Let go you stupid cross-dressing freak!"**

"Oh don't be like that~" they whined

"**Let go!"**

"Don't want too" they said as Soulless continued to push at the other, who continued to hug Starr,

"**Great, first I had to deal with him, now I have to deal with you!"** Soulless yelled flailing his arms, **"And for deaths sake will you put some pants on" **he said looking at the others choice of clothing,

"Oh, you don't like the way I dress~" they pouted as Soulless continued his tantrum, **"Hell no, only chicks should be wearing skirts" **at that Yamada went wide eyed for a second.

"Wait! Y-you're a…I mean are you a…" Vixen turned their head and smiled, "Yep cutie, I'm a boy~" he winked as Yamada looked stoned faced, like a million tons of brick had been hit over his head. It was impossible, she, he had to be a girl. They had nice thin legs, curves and for pete's sake the dress!

As Yamada had a mental break down, Soulless and Vi-xen continued their struggle,

"Um Vi-xen-san, your struggle is making Soulless pull against my head, can you please let go" Starr said as the violet eyed boy looked down for a second before letting the other go.

He watched as Starr slowly straightened their clothes. Consisting of a long white dress blouse, a light yellow sweater, and black dress shoes and long blue socks,

"What are you doing here Vi-xen?" Starr asked as he just played with his hair, "Well like I was telling cutie Yamada here, I got separated from my siblings and ran into him. And you?"

"Huh? I was just taking pictures" they simply said as the other raised an eyebrow, "And them?" he pointed to Yamada and Julie,

"They're 'helping' me"

"Helping?" Starr nodded once as Vi-xen shrugged a little, "Well that's cute, I guess"

"We should move on" Starr said and began walking back the other way, "Come on you two and bring the bags" they said as Yamada broke out of his breakdown and nodded before helping Julie.

"Ah leaving so soon~" Vi-xen pouted as Starr began starting it up, "We need to move on" they said.

"I know, maybe I can go with you~" they said as Soulless again popped out of Starr, much to the others discomfort, **"Hell no! I not traveling with you, I barely want to travel them"** but it was too late as Vi-xen was now right next Yamada and had wrapped his arm around the other pressing his arm into his chest

Yamada blushed as he felt the other press against him

"Something wrong Yamada-chan~" the other cooed as Yamada trembled uncomfortably,

"Can you please not hold on so close?"

"Oh don't be like that~"

"**Hey shut it back that!"**

"Quite you little wart"

"**Bite me tranny!"**

"This is going to be a long walk" Starr sighed as Julie giggled holding Yamada's hand

"Onii-chan what's a tranny?" Julie asked as Yamada looked down nervously, "Um…I'll tell you later Julie-chan" he said nervously with a smile.

He was beginning to regret coming, though he did owe the other his life and he would rather not be down there with 'them'. But now he was stuck with an unemotional figure with some kind of rude mutant living inside of them and a cross-dresser. The only good thing he guessed was Julie, she was still so young, and she was like a little sister to him.

As he looked up in the distance he could see the sun beginning to rise from the horizon.

"Where are we headed to now?" Yamada asked as he watched the other ahead, "We'll…" suddenly a sense went through Starr and Soulless seem to sense it too because he stopped his rant with Vi-xen and was now sitting back on Starr's head.

"Something wrong?", Vi-xen said, there was a short pause before Soulless said, **"No just keep walking"** he said rather rudely as the male stuck his tongue out at the other sourly.

As they walked they ended up in another residential area, the area itself was quite, some of the homes were smeared with red and some windows were broken and debris and smudges of spread across the street.

As they continued down, Yamada couldn't help but feel uneasy, god only knew who the blood belonged too, it was like a horror movie that never ended.

They suddenly came to a stop as Starr turned to face them, "Alright I going to take some pictures over there please refrain from getting into trouble" Starr said before walking off,

"Um, Starr…" he suddenly stopped and looked over to seem Vi-xen and he wasn't too happy with the look the other was giving him,

"Oh don't worry Yamada-chan~" he began leaning against the other, "This will give us time to get to know each other~" he smiled seductively making the other tremble.

"Um…I think we're close enough" he said sliding his arms free from the others grip, "Ah don't be like that~" he cooed as Yamada cringed again at the others advances.

"Um…well…oh Julie-chan!" he noticed as the small girl was playing with a butterfly, "Julie-chan don't go off to far!" he said as Julie looked over and smiled, "Okay Yamada onii-san!" she said and continued to play with the butterfly,

Starr watched from the their spot, their face black of expression as they watched the three,

"**Well this is just great! All we had to do was take pictures, but no….you invited a brat, a tranny-bitch, and a sniveling coward!"** he berated as Starr went back to take pictures

"It's not so bad…I think" they said taking more pictures of the houses,

"**You think! We're in a zombie invested plain and you think it's a good idea to bring zombie chow!" **Starr only sighed feeling those blue lines of despair forming on their face.

"Are you okay Starr-san?" looking to the side blue and yellow eyes saw Yamada standing behind them, "Huh? I'm fine" they said as Yamada smiled a little, "Oh; well I thought you might want this" he said and showed them a bottle of water.

"I thought you might be hungry, I haven't see you eat anything since we left" he said a small blush on his face, Starr just looked at the items before taking them, "Thank you" they said as Yamada nodded,

"Where are Julie-san and Vi-xen?" they asked, "Oh they're both over there" he pointed and Starr saw the two sitting on the curb and seem to be enjoying each other's company.

"So where's are next destination?" he asked as Starr began drinking the water, "Let's see…" they thought, "Soulless where are we going next?" they said as he groaned,

"**Some place called the…Takagi estate" **he said

"Did you say Takagi Estate?" eyes turned to Yamada, "I think…yeah, I met a girl, Saya; I believe her last name was Takagi. I think that's her home" he said as Starr made an 'oh' expression.

"We should get moving" they said as Yamada blinked, "Oh…then we should get back to motorcycle…"

"I don't think so" a voice cut him off, looking back he saw Vi-xen and Julie, "Um…"

"I am not riding on that thing, it's not my style" he said

"Huh?"

"**Well to bad tranny it's the only ride we have right now, so unless you got something better you can just walk!" **Soulless said as Vi-xen just scoffed wiping their bang to the side.

"Hm, I glad you said that" he smirked, "Follow me" he said motioning for all to follow him. As they followed the male they stopped in front a seemingly normal house,

To Be Continued…


End file.
